A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component with guide pin insertion holes such as a micro lens array and its manufacture method.
B) Description of the Related Art
Micro lens arrays are used in the field of optical fiber technologies. A micro lens array has, for example, a substrate made of quartz, a plurality of convex lenses formed on the substrate, and a plurality of guide pin insertion holes. By inserting guide pins into guide pin insertion holes, each convex lens of the micro lens array is aligned in position with each optical fiber of an optical fiber array.